Draco's little obsession
by Lynz87
Summary: Draco's feelings for Harry escalate into a slight obsession. HP/DM pairing. from Dracos POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, blah blah blah, you get the point  
  
Ok, this is my first story. I haven't read any of the books, but you know, I've seen the movies and read enough slash and yaoi to know what's going on. Bare with me, my writing is dense. I'd like reviews, positive or negative. Its all great help. Alright..  
  
***  
  
I felt dirty, maybe even tainted. How could this be? I am Draco Malfoy, the most desirable person at Hogwarts. I am beautiful and can have anyone I want. Yet my gaze always fell to Potter. I don't like him. Why do I keep looking at him? Why do I keep gazing at him?  
  
I hardly noticed the noise around me. The great hall was a riot during dinnertime. Someone was speaking to me, but I didn't hear. I was too busy looking at him. Now someone was tapping me on the shoulder, still I didn't turn. The tapping was persistent and finally I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What?" I turned to Goyles apologetic gaze.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Draco, but I was wondering if..."  
  
"Don't wonder you bloody git." I snapped at him in my cold drawl everyone had become accustomed to. Goyle regarded my mood (not knowing that I was upset because my gaze had been torn from a certain Gryffindor) and decided to finish shoveling food into his mouth. I took that opportunity to look back at Potter. I nearly groaned when he, the mudblood and weasel got up from the table and left through the main door.  
  
I figured this was some sort of opportunity so I jumped up from my seat and swiftly followed step behind them. I was walking only a few short meters behind Harry and his two best friends, whom I loathed greatly. I was just admiring how well Harry's Griffindor robes complimented his skin tone, when he stopped abruptly, causing me to nearly walk into him. His two trusty sidekicks stopped as well, and watched as Harry swiftly turned to face me. He looked angry, as he took two swift steps toward me, closing the gap.  
  
I looked up to him. His bed-ridden hair was a black tousled mess upon his head. His full, plush lips were pursed in a thin line. His green eyes flashed with anger, which was enough to make me swoon slightly.  
  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" He snapped, obviously agitated.  
  
"Oh, I was just seeing what my favorite threesome was up to." I let my mouth twist into my well-practiced sneer.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, I'm in no mood to be bothered with you." Harry waited for me to make a harsh response, but I said nothing. He hastily turned and continued down the hall followed by his fan club friends. He looked over his shoulder once, only to see me still standing, still smirking, in the same spot he'd left me. ***  
  
The next day in potions I starred at my newfound interest. As Snape's favorite student, I could feel his disapproving gaze upon me. I didn't care. I had far better things on my mind. The room seemed to melt away, and it was just Harry, everything was Harry. Then a loud snap on my desk brought my attention back to Snape.  
  
"Is there something more interesting you find in Mr. Potter then in my lessons?" Snape was standing in front of my desk. I glanced back to Harry, who's face was slightly red. I may have blushed as well, except I was Draco Malfoy, and a Malfoy has nothing to be embarrassed of.  
  
"No professor, I apologize." I said meaninglessly. Snape narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Detention tonight Malfoy. You're going to scrub every one of these desks, without using magic." I heard Harry and the weasel snicker behind me. "And Mr. Potter can join you." I heard an objective groan from behind me, and smiled slightly to myself. This may be my chance. I was still in deep thought when class ended. I got up quickly and left for dinner in a very fine mood indeed.  
  
Dinner seemed to last forever. I took notice of the nasty looks from Harry and co. This made me smile even more. I would be alone with Harry for 3 hours tonight. The thought of taking advantage of him, so pure and innocent, only made me more anxious and excited.  
  
After an eternity of waiting, dinner was over. I sighed inwardly and again followed the three Gryffindors from the great hall, and into the corridor.  
  
***  
  
"I'll talk to you guys after in the common room." I heard Harry say to the weasel and mudblood. Then he turned his vibrantly green eyes upon me and made an effort to scowl.  
  
He started walking, swiftly in the general direction of the potions classroom. It took me several moments before being able to walk again. I caught up to him and followed in step. He shot me an annoying glace, but I only smiled at him. Yes, smiled, not sneered. I was beginning to think I might be in love with Potter. And even more odd, was the fact that it didn't bother me. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Harry most likely didn't share the same feelings.  
  
Well, tonight I would find out, I thought, as I followed him into the classroom. He stopped and looked thoughtfully at a bucket of soapy water.  
  
"This is all your fault Malfoy. I shouldn't have to do any of..." He had turned to me and stopped and only starred. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he was sounding paranoid. I stepped up to him, filling the distance between our bodies in one swift motion.  
  
Now I stood, starring up at him. His eyes were wide, our bodies nearly touching. That's when I took his hand in mine and brought my lips to his, which were open slightly in mock surprise.  
  
I pushed him against a desk and he sat on it clumsily. Without leaving his lips I climbed atop of the table, straddling Harry's waist. He made a small noise when my erection pressed against his. Then, as I had hoped, he kissed me back. His hand moving to the side of my face as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. I started undoing his robes when he stopped me by pulling away.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" the use of my first name struck me as odd, but felt right coming from his lips.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" I answered sarcastically.  
  
"But...I-I don't think I want this." He said as he pushed me off of him.  
  
"I can't stop thinking of you Potter. Everything I do, and everywhere I go reminds me of you. I've been thinking of you in ways that I never thought I would before. I think I may be in." I was silenced as he brought his lips to mine once again.  
  
This time he let me unbutton his robes, letting them fall to the floor. He did the same with mine as I moved to remove his gray t-shirt. His perfectly sculpted body was pressed against my own slim lithe form. I removed my own shirt as he removed his jeans, after I was free of my shirt I climbed out of my own pants. We were both naked now, aside from our boxers, which were also gone within seconds.  
  
He pulled me to a row of desks and lied down on them, pulling me on top of him, our lips still locked together, leaving our tongues to explore each others mouths. I was achingly hard by now and started pressing my own erection into Harry's. He thrust up to meet my own lustful thrusts, our cocks dueling with one another.  
  
The stimulation of his hard being thrust upon mine was enough to make me cum. Only seconds later I felt Harry's own release, warm on my abdomen. Then I collapsed atop of him, completely exasperated. I looked into his face smiling. He smiled back and kissed me again, softly on the corner of my mouth then whispered in my ear.  
  
"This, will never happen again Malfoy. I don't love you. And I don't like you." I was shocked and felt completely torn and used. He got up looking to put his clothes on. Then he ran his fingers along my smooth stomach gathering my release on his fingertips. He licked his fingers, then spat on the floor.  
  
"No offence luv, you taste great." Then he smiled at me, and I smiled back, feeling extremely vulnerable. "I lied," he continued, "I'd love to do more of this."  
  
As his lips melted against mine, I was lost in what he had said. I never wanted this moment to end. And so it never did. Although keeping a secret relationship in Hogwarts was virtually impossible, either way, I never much worried about gazing across a room at Harry, because he was mine now, and I could gaze whenever I felt necessary.  
  
A/N:: Well, we have all just witnessed the worst story to come forth from a surprisingly clear mind. My writing will get better I assure you. So don't run when you see my name in the future. I hope this wasn't so miserable that to tolerate might actually pain you.  
  
Either way. I'd appreciate reviews. Tell me I suck. Tell me it was ok. Lie and say I'm brilliant, I don't care either way. I'd just appreciate the reviews more or less for inspiration in my future writing. 


End file.
